80 ways to annoy dear sasuke
by nidry'still'says'hi
Summary: exactly what the title says


**Lol, i got mad at sasuke and imagined what i'd do to him.....and wasted my algebra class on this... Who ever math wasn't productive**

**-i do not own naruto....i'd be in japan not writing this-**

1. Ask him why he turns into a girl

2. Point out the Uchiha symbol looks like a ping-pong paddle

3. Point out that Orochimaru wants his body.

4. When he's sleeping steal all of his clothes and towels.

5. Put unicorn stickers on his headband

6. Sell his underwear on E-bay

7. Sell him on E-bay

8. Buy him pink sandals

9. Run behind him all day with a boom box playing the Barbie girl theme song

10. Tell him Itachi's behind him

11. Give his fangirls his phone number

12. Give his fangirls his address

13. Arrange dates for all his fangirls

14. Take his fangirls to his house then take them to his bathroom and wait till he finishes

taking his shower

15. Ask him where you can buy sharingan contacts

16. Ask him if u can borrow his sharingan contacts

17. When he doesn't show up for one of his fangirls dates scream "HEARTBREAKER"

18. Ask him where you can buy his hair gel

19. Ask him what the name of his duck is

20. Poke his hair and when he asks you why tell him you're trying to wake up the duck

21. Trip him then poke him with a stick

22. Cut his hair when he's sleeping

23. Put random tape recorder around his house while the tapes have Naruto saying "believe it"

24. Spray him with water while saying "BAD SASUKE"

25. Call him Sasu-Gay

26. Buy him a baseball cap and cut out individual holes for his spikes

27. Put a tattoo on his butt that says "orochimaru was here"

28. Put on an ankle bracelet on him

30. Handcuff him to Lee

31. Handcuff him to Sakura

32. Handcuff him to Ino

33. Handcuff him to Sakura AND Ino

34. Put him on the Jerry Springer show

35. Pinch his cheeks and ask him if he's a happy boy

36. Stab him with a fork

37. Put a webcam in his room and broadcast it live on the internet

38. Take his DNA samples and clone him

39. Ask him when is Orochimaru's baby due

40. Ridicule him bout his failure to save his family

41. Help Itachi kill him!

42. Tell naruto he said "he loves him"

43. Knock him out and sell him to Sakura

44. Slip something in his drink then leave him in a bikini in Lee's bed

45. When he's sleeping cut of his spikes straighten his hair and draw lines with eyeliner on his face… next morning remark how much he looks like his favorite brother

46. Replace his clothes with Akatsuki robes… tell him he looks better that way

47. Buy him a pet weasel

48. Create an all Sasuke deck grab along a fangirl and swap cards when he's in the room

49. Have huge LOUD arguments with Sakura and Ino about that Itachi is cuter than him

50. Tell him Sakura is pregnant and he's the daddy

51. Tell him NARUTO's pregnant… THEN ask who the daddy is

52. Buy Itachi plushies

53. Superglue them all over his house

54. Dump a ramen on his head then point randomly and say that Naruto did it (extra

points if Naruto's not there)

55. Whenever he looks at you start crying

56. When he stops looking at you start sobbing

57. Call his curse mark "the super duper lovedovey special hooker hickey… of DOOM"

58. When you see Orochimaru walking by hug Sasuke and scream "back off snake creep

he's MINE"

59. When he's not talking scream at random moments "OMIGGOSH YOURE SO LOUD

GEEZ"

60. When he's not looking hit him with a base ball bat then scream "AHHHHHH ommigosh sasuke you're not breathing Ahhhhhh someone help him who knows how to do CPR??? Quick someone do CPR!!!" (Extra points if it's on a fangirls convention)(EXTRA EXTRA points if you happen to have a camera around)

61. Whenever he's talking put his hand to his mouth then scream "AHHH PERVERT YOURE KISSING MY HAND"

62. Randomly punch him on the arm when he asks you why say "oh, I was just testing your reflexes"

63. When he's sleeping go up, make sure your face is about an inch away from his then scream "HI SASUKE!"

64. Throw a rock at the back of his head

65. When he turns around say you didn't do it

66. When he turns back throw another rock

67. When he insists you did it start crying

68. Whenever he says something to you say: "WOW sasuke I didn't knew you felt that

way about sakura" (extra points if sakuras in earshot)

69. When he says something to you squeal "YAY id love to be you're girlfriend" (extra points if you're a guy")

70. If you see him hiding from the fangirls tell him you'll help hide him. Lead him directly into them

71. Tell him he's Kakashi's mini me

72. Ask him out constantly

73. Cry when he says no

74. When he finally says yes run a way screaming "AHHHH RAPIST"

75. Call him at two in the morning and ask him if he's asleep yet…

76. Do that every hour after that

77. Get Lee REEEEEAAAALLLLLYYYY drunk

78. Lock both of them in a closet

79. Pass out this list

80. Make everybody do everything on it


End file.
